Mobian-Mario Mania2
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Last time, Kyla and Shadow about to be married. Now, married & about to have a child, Kyla gets a mysterious challenge from a Yoshi called Yoshevil. Teaming up with Eggman, Yoshevil is out to wreck havoc and, possibly, kill Kyla. And on top of that, she has a mystery visitor. Find out what this mess is all about in the sequel to Mobian-Mario Mania. (Yoshevil/Manias co-op fanfic)
1. Mysterious Message

**(Manias: Yeah, time to start this shit.**

**Kyla: WAIT! I'm…your evil other quarter. And this completely breaks time-space continueum. Why?**

**Manias: By request of the Yoshevil, I being the original brains of a sequel (although, he has good stuff to), I and Yoshevil do NOT! own any sega or nintendo-**

**Kyla: You forgot to capitalize, and didn't answer my question.**

**Manias: …position, solder.)**

Pt. one.

Shadow looked out the window of the new home he and Kyla built a few months after marriage. It overlooked the scape of Green hill zone and had a nice view of the setting sun. As usual, Kyla turned human on the crescent moon. Tonight was the night that they also go back to Kyla's homeland on Esstacy, where they had another house almost identical. Kyla came in with the black army wear she always wore. But, this time, she added red stripes to the pants, and wore, not only the spikes wristbands, but gold rings around her wrists as well. Shadow reached out and held her hand. Mischeviously, Kyla tugged his spines and growled a mock fierce tone. Shadow accepted the challenge, and pinned her to the ground in two seconds. They kissed and let the setting sun change the color the room and Kyla's form as the moon slowly came into view out another widow on the other side of the room.

…

Sonic and Tails got the teleporter ready to send Shadow and Kyla back to Esstacy. But as Tails worked on the finishing touches, he got a funny feeling in his head that this probably wasn't a good idea. Why? He did not know. Shadow and Kyla, in her human form, walked in hand in hand. "Is it ready?" Shadow asks.

"Almost," Tails' muffled answer came from underneath it.

"Great! I can't wait to see Bowser again," Kyla said. She turned to Sonic and saw his concerned expression. "What's up?"

Sonic glanced at her and said, "Well, it's probably nothing, but I have a gut feeling that maybe you shouldn't go. I just don't know why."

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure nothing too terrible will happen over there. Besides," she patted her slightly overgrown stomach, "I'll probably be forced to take it easy for a while, anyway."

Sonic and Tails looked at her in shock! Kyla was pregnant!? Shadow patted her shoulder in pride. "Which means over-protective father that takes over the general's duties, right?"

"Oh, I'll be fine for a while. It's just until the baby does actually come that I'll really take a load or two off."

Tails said, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you. The portal is ready, too. So, tell everyone we said hi!"

After a farewell, Kyla and Shadow stepped through the portal.

…

Bowser was anxious. Kyla was probably going to be back by now, and trouble was brewing in the kingdom. As he clutched the letter addressed to Kyla, he heard the portal open. Kyla and Shadow returned. Kyla greeted the koopas with a hearty salute. Bowser could smell something different about his prized possession. Kyla saw the look on his face and asked her spouse, "Should I tell them now, or wait 'till dinner?"

"Better now, while I still hold this grin," Shadow teased.

Kyla then announced, "Shadow and I are about to be parents!"

Bowser and the eight other kids fell over right then and there! "PREGNANT!?" Bowser roared in a mix of anger and joy. "You never said a word to me about this?!"

Shadow stepped in and said, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

Bowser cooled off his temper and breathed a sigh. "Well, Congratulations, Kyla. But I do have some very disturbing news."

Kyla suddenly got a little concerned. "What news? Shroobs? Is that bitch trying to take over again?"

Bowser shook his head. "No, nothing like that." He took out the envelope with Kyla's name on it. "It's for you." He tossed the not to her, and she caught it, opened it, and looked at it.

…

_Note to Kyla Koopa:_

_I am coming for you. And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever were a half breed. I've despised you ever since you helped Bowser kill off most of my kind. I can't even sleep without having nightmares of you. So I've decided. Meet me at the valleys of red sage at dawn on the third day you get this letter._

_Anyomonous_

Kyla crushed the note in her fist and said, "Who is this jerk? I don't even know what he's raving about. And now, he wants revenge for no reason." She shoved the note into Shadow's hands. "Here! Look at this!" Shadow opened it up and saw he note.

"Kyla, you can't go."

"Why not!?" Kyla asked in rage. "I can still fight for eight more months!"

"I'll go."

Kyla stopped and looked at Shadow. Finally, she sighed. "Fine, but you need to tell me everything about this jerk so that I can give him some Banri Power."

Shadow consented and led her out the door to their little home just past DK woods near Blooper bay. Shadow looked at the sun and wondered if the someone out for revenge was someone Kyla met before that she never told him about.

…

**(Manias: OW! Wrist.**

**Kyla: Okay, so…do I, like, have wrinkles and stuff?**

**Manias: No, but maybe Bowser does.**

**Kyla: Hmm.**

**Manias: Anyways, please tune in soon for another chapter, and don't forget to check out all my other stories as well. I will get my wrist back in order, and see you later.)**


	2. What in the Worlds is Happening?

**(Yoshevil and myself do NOT! own any Sega characters or any Nintendo characters.)**

**Yoshevil: Also, whenever you see computer gibberish in bold, that's my patented YouTube trick. To listen to the music, you simply need to open a new tab with the YouTube homepage, and copy-and-paste the gibberish into the URL! Enjoy!**

**Pt. 2**

**/watch?v=eUG-wYip15w**

Shadow looked out at the valleys. There, in two days, one now that it was night, he would meet the mysterious person in battle. He wanted to know the territory well enough so that when he fought, he would know what do. He walked away from the window and looked at Kyla. She was sitting on an easy chair with a fist clenched. Shadow walked over to her, and she looked up. "I'm still pissed off at that guy who has the gall to challenge me."

"With any luck, I'll beat him before he can do more damage. Besides, don't you think you should take it easy until the baby comes?"

"Hey, I'm not helpless, you know." Kyla then jolted forward, suddenly. "Oof! But this kid packs a punch. I guess he has both strengths of both sides."

"Then, that's one more reason to relax from warrior duties." Shadow helped Kyla to her feet, and they walked off to Bowser castle.

…

**/watch?v=fBqENMRWoZ0**

In Bowser Castle, Ludwig was working on the portal to Mobius. He wanted to make sure it was working properly. But then, the portal reacted to a strange device from another time zone. _O wiz zis possible?_ Ludwig thought as he tried to stop the machine. But it was too late. Someone stepped out of the portal. In the dim light, Ludwig could see the visitor's left side: a black hedgehog with red stripes and a black leather jacket with a black glove. On his feet were shoes that looked like a combination of boots and Shadow's shoes. But when the visitor turned toward him, the other side was a human with a torn right side sleeve, arm bands with spikes (the koopa trademark) and claws. The pants were torn at the bottom and he looked sort of like Kyla and Shadow at the same time. He looked at Ludwig and said, "Hello, Uncle Ludwig."

**/watch?v=I1QfIbLulf8**

"Zut Allor`s! `ow deed you get `ere? And I'm not you uncle!" Ludwig got ready for battle, but the visitor just crossed his arms and smiled. When he did, Ludwig saw very sharp-looing fangs similar to his own.

"My name is Jack, but everyone calls me Two-face. You can see why," as he spoke, he turned around to reveal a hedgehog tail. Ludwig was about to reply, but just then, Bowser walked in with Kyla and Shadow by his side. Kyla looked over and saw Two-face. "Who the hell are you?"

Two-face reintroduced himself and began his story:

…

"You see, I am half-hedgehog, half…half-breed koopa. I was born to you, Kyla. I am your future son. I came from my own time zone to save this world from an evil force."

"Who is this 'evil force'?"

Two-face stopped and looked at Shadow. "You are about to face him in Red Sage Valleys."

"If you know him," Shadow confronted him, "Tell me now so that I can defeat him."

Two-face shook his head slowly and said, "You cannot defeat him, but you can destroy him."

"How?"

"Even I don't know. But he must be stopped in order to maintain peace between your realm and the world of Mobius."

Shadow looked at him and put a hand on his hedgehog side. "Truly, you must be my future son, if you are as smart as me and have guts to stand up to your own father."

Two-face put his clawed hand on his past-father's shoulder and said, "So you believe me?"

Kyla stepped in and said, "This is all good and well (OW! Stop pushing), but how is Shadow supposed to defeat this guy if he doesn't know who he is?"

"Kyla, that's not important." Shadow went over to her and gave her a hug. "What's important is that you are kept safe so that he-"Shadow pointed at two-face, "-can exist. That's why I'm going instead of you."

Kyla pulled away and gave the koopa salute (sharp slap across the chest with a fist). "Then, go, and be careful. I don't want to feed you mushrooms for three whole days." Shadow turned and ran out the door to Red Sage Valleys to face the oncoming dawn of the marauder.

…

**/watch?v=qcs5vyOS1Lg**

Shadow stood on the plain of battle and remembered his backup plan. If the fight didn't end up so well, he would go to the nearest tree and call for back-up. While the koopa squad, led by Bowser Jr., was on his way, he would stall the mystery person and finish him off with the squad. Soon, at the appointed time, a black Yoshi with a black trench coat, a black fedora, and black sunglasses walked up the hill some twenty feet away and looked at Shadow. "I asked for Kyla, not her spouse," the black Yoshi said.

"Well, she is unavailable for the time being, so I'll have to do for now. Who are you, anyway?"

The black Yoshi fixed his sunglasses, and jumped to the center of the valley. "I am called Yoshevil, master of Yoshi disguises and your worst nightmare. Ooh! I like that. I'm posting that on my blog at home."

"Well, you might know me," Shadow leapt into the center of the valley to face Yoshevil, "as the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog." He got into a fighting stance and the battle began.

…

**/watch?v=Xdd07zFGBP4**

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Sonic was having issues with Eggman. "Usually, I'd call Shadow, but he's not really here at the moment."

"But you still have some powerful friends left," Silver pointed out as he psycho-kicked Eggman's metal robot out of commission. "Including me."

"And me," Tails said as he flew down to stand by his best friend's side. "Besides, Eggman's getting bored of this fight already, so it should get interesting."

Sonic looked at Tails and nodded. "True, but as long as he's still out to get control over Mobius, we have to stay alert."

"Just because we need more 'lerts'," a dark voice sounded behind them. Sonic turned and saw Mephiles the dark standing in his powered-up form, "doesn't mean we should become one. Eggman's retreating, yes, but we still need to keep a close eye on the south-line border."

The trio just sighed and Sonic walked up to him and said, "I'll talk to you about that later. Meanwhile, Tails, I want you to lead a patrol down to the west-side to see if Fintinevus is going to make another move. Silver, you lead another to the east-line around the Nocturines. I wouldn't put it past Lord IX to try something while we're weak."

"Speaking of, you should get some rest too, Sonic," said Knuckles as he came up to the group. "You look like you were pulled out of a thorn thicket backwards."

Sonic consented and headed home wondering what Shadow was up to.

…

Kyla was getting worried. Shadow had been gone too long and it was nearly sunset. In the distance, she could see explosions and Chaos blasts and she longed to chaos control herself over there to see her husband, but something kept her from doing so: her future son standing there next to her. He was fascinating. Half of her and half of Shadow in one mind was amazing. She admired his spunk and sense of knowing. Yet he looked young and strong. What was he thinking? How did he know how to come to this time zone, and why now? Just as she was about to ask him, Shadow came in through the door all covered in blood and bruises. Kyla rushed over to help him. "Shadow! What the hell happened!?" Kyla asked.

"I-it was…a Yoshi…evil…y-yosh..evil…" Shadow sighed and slumped into Kyla's arms.

"Idiot! I told you not to make me feed you mushrooms for a week! Now look at yourself!"

Two-face put a hand on his past-father's chest fur. "I can heal him, but it will take time."

"DO IT!" Kyla barked the order with the Koopa authority she always had.

…

*During the time Shadow was dragging himself to Bowser Castle*:

**/watch?v=aO_z2nO3ByM**

Eggman entered his hideout, frustrated by how Sonic defeated him… AGAIN " Maybe...I should just give it up..." the doctor groaned "Do not worry, Doctor!" said Decoe, trying to cheer up his creator. "You'll kill him soon!" said Bocoe, doing likewise "Yeah, maybe in 50 years! Ah ha ha ha!" taunted Bokkun.  
**/watch?v=qcs5vyOS1Lg**

"That's just what I said...then, I taught my doggy a new trick..." said a silky, malice filled voice from the shadows. At that moment, a strange lizard-like, a creature wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora, and black sunglasses emerged from the shadows, carrying an hourglass-like device. "How to realize his own limitations."

"Who the hell are you?!" roared Eggman

"Just a friend...but you can call me Yoshevil." The creature hissed.

Eggman aimed a blaster at the creature, roaring, "I'll call you dead is more like it! How'd you find me here?"

Yoshevil chuckled, "But if I told you, what'd stop you from killing me? Anyways, I don't think it's me you want to kill...what about Sonic? Ah! Now there is a true test! Slaughter the rodent and his pals! But, the question is: Have you thought it through? An armada of robots, a few quick splashes of blood, and then what? How about wet hands and post-homicdal depression? Hmm?"

Eggman, irritated, blasted a hole in the ceiling with the blaster "What's your point, lizard boy?"

Yoshevil, both spooked and annoyed, responded, "Quick question: Do you know that you have a SERIOUS IMPULSE CONTROL PROBLEM?! Anyways, this is the point:" he set the device down in front of Bokkun, who looked at it, confused. " What does a fancy hourglass have to do with anything?" he asked Yoshevil who, then, pulled out a wand-like device and presses a button on it, causing the hourglass-like one to turn on, and fire a green beam at Bokkun's forehead. A T.V.-like hologram appears, showing the pilot episode of "Sonic X". Bokkun's face became vacant, his eyes glazing over. Decoe and Bocoe show concern and waved their hands in front of him. Yoshevil then stuck the wand on Eggman's head, and a green beam of Bokkun's neural energy, containing his innermost secrets, struck it. Yoshevil explained, "This is your brain on the Dream Screen." He took the wand off of Eggman's head and stuck it on his own "This is my brain on the Dream Screen. DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE A FRIED EGG?!"

" Holy Shit!" Eggman exclaimed, and reached for the wand, which Yoshevil removed the wand from Eggman's reach.

"Sorry, but only the first one's free. Here's the deal: You will help me steal production capital so that I can put a Dream Screen on every T.V. in Station Square, and absorb every last bit of leverage, bank codes, and credit card numbers in town. In return: I'll help you find Knothole. Oh, and there is one other thing: I want you to help me kill Shadow the Hedgehog, his lovely half-breed wife, Kyla, and a pair of plumbers/heroes who'll try to get in my way when I do the same to my homeworld of Esstacy, and take it over in the process. Deal?" he extended his hand.

Eggman thought about it REAL hard. "Deal!" he shook Yoshevil's hand, their lethal alliance formed.

…

**(Kyla: Okay, I'm still a little concerned as to HOW this is even possible.**

**Shadow: Kyla, Manias is the brains at the arranging, Yoshevil is the one who provides the finishing touches. Get it?**

**Kyla: …*growls***

**Manias: Yoshevil, any thoughts on the next episode? What should happen?**

**Yoshevil: Perhaps, we should have Eggman and Yoshevil (the character) start to excute their plan…perhaps.**

**Manias: Then we will see you next time on Mobian-Mario Mania 2)**


	3. The Threat is Rising(and so is the plot)

**(Yoshevil and I do NOT own any Sega or Nintendo characters. Just our OCs. Yoshevil's patented move of music adding goes like this: **

**Gibberish like this (/watch?v=bIOiV4d1SVI) goes into the URL and you click on the Youtube link to such said music. **

**Let's get this started up again!)**

Pt. 3

**/watch?v=a1dIl2moFCE**

Shadow woke up on a bed in Bowser Castle. He remembered the battle with that Yoshevil guy. Just after Shadow finished the fight with a Chaos Blast, Yoshevil warped himself to another dimension. But before he did, he said "Kyla chose well. I can see her son growing up to be just like the both of you: a murderer."

"Kyla hasn't murdered yet. Only took lives out of Mario."

"AND DESTROYED _MY_ LIFE!" Yoshevil cried in rage. Then, calming down, he said, "We will meet in battle again, Shadow. Tell Kyla that she's going to be sorry she ever messed with the Yoshi tribes at all." He went through the portal, and was gone.

_Weird._ Shadow rubbed his head, and sat up. _What did Kyla do to that guy?_

…

Meanwhile, Kyla and Jack (AKA, Two-face) were talking in the room next door to Shadow. Kyla was fascinated with his characteristics. She learned that, during his time, Bowser Junior was ruling over Esstacy as Bowser II, and Peach, Mario, and Luigi were retired. To Kyla's dismay, the Koopalings, including herself, were separated throughout the biomes and worlds in their own kingdoms. Shadow was obviously king over his realm with Kyla as Queen and Two-face was prince. Kyla also noticed that Two-face was hiding some information from her. But before she could ask Two-face her question, she heard Shadow coming out of the room next door.

"Shadow!" Kyla cried in surprise. "You're up. I thought you were dead for sure."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shadow grunted. "I'm the ultimate life form. Remember?"

"All the same, future father," Two-face said, "you should not have gone and engaged him. Now, he will go and wreak the same havoc I fear will find its way into my time."

Shadow, supported by Kyla, looked at him and asked, "So what do you suggest?"

Two-face looked at the portal. "Go back to Mobius. I'll stay here and protect the others and warn them of this monster."

"Kyla," Bowser barged into the room, just then, with the Koopalings crowding around him to get a better look, "Look what I have." In his hand was an hourglass-shaped machine. "It's a new form of cable!"

"Ooh-la-la!" Ludwig cried in glee.

"Isn't THAT trendy?" Wendy admired. "Sooo sparkly! I LOOOOVE SPARKLY!"

"What does it do?" Lemmy and Iggy asked together.

Bowser set it up on the monitor. "Let's find out. Ludwig?"

Ludwig plugged it in, and a Super Mario World episode came on and a green beam of light hit Bowser Jr. in the forehead. He gazed into it in a daze. The other's tried to shake him out so that they could get a turn, but Two-face was horrified. "It has begun!" he cried in alarm.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kyla rushed towards her brother, but Shadow was faster and shoved all of them out of the way of the beam. The beam retracted and the show stopped.

**/watch?v=sm-PH5pnUII**

Yoshevil and Eggman were chuckling all the while, watching the Koopalings make a spectacle out of themselves. All the while, arguing over who should have the wand-of-knowledge (that's what Yoshevil called it) to receive Bowser Jr.'s knowledge of the castle, all its weak points, and Kyla's most patented move so that they may have another chance at avoiding such failure as Yoshevil had with Shadow.

"WAIT!" Eggman shouted. "Since I am the one who helped you convince Bowser first, I should have this knowledge."

"But I'm the one who invented this wand. Plus, I'm the one who changed into my disguise. I am its rightful bearer."

They tugged and pulled at the wand, but Bokkun showed up with some interesting news for Eggman, that he dropped he wand, and ran into his lab. Yoshevil hid in the shadows of the lab, and listened to the conversation. Then, an idea struck his ingenious mind: He would conquer both planets by the same device Esstacy was using. All he had to do was convince the bad egg to make a cloning device.

**/watch?v=X3dYs0CaCps**

Kyla and Shadow stepped out of the portal to a very surprised Chris Thorndike.

"I thought you guys went to Esstacy," he queried.

"We had issues with a new villain who might come here," said Kyla. "He's out to seek conquest over both planets."

"That's terrible!" Amy cried. "And in your state, I can probably assume you're not happy?"

"Hell, yeah. In fact, I'm pissed!"

"Well, well, well," a dark voice sounded from the shadows in the far corner, "Look who's back. Kyla and Shadow."

"Mephiles," Shadow called out, annoyed at his old friend. "I didn't ask for this either, but we had to." Then, Sonic came in with some fresh bandages wrapped around his wounds. "Another Eggman battle, I presume?" Shadow asked the blue hero.

"Yup," Sonic grunted. "You got one too?"

"With a different villain, but yes, I did." But he stopped short when he saw what was on the television. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Tails said cheerfully, "Some sort of new cable I'm experimenting with."

"Oh no!" Shadow gasped hugging Kyla. "It's already started here too!?"

Kyla clutched Shadow's chest fur in fear and anger. Yoshevil really WAS going to stop at nothing to kill her! "Shadow, we're not safe anywhere anymore!"

…

**(Manias: Wow! What a big turnaround. What will happen next, I wonder? Any thoughts, Yoshevil?**

**Yoshevil: Who knows what that madyoshi has up his trench coat sleeve?**

**Manias: We'll find out soon. And, hopefully, it doesn't get messy…Wait! Where's Kyla?**

**Shadow: Sulking in the back.**

**Manias: Well, she needs to do the intro with us next chapter. Go get her!**

**Yoshevil: Speaking of, what'd she do to Yoshevil?**

**Manias: We'll find out next time on Mobian-Mario Mania 2.)**


	4. We're Not Safe Anymore!

**(Shadow: Manias 3.0 and Yoshevil do not own any characters of Nintendo or Sega. Their OCs, however belong to them…Kyla, your turn.**

**Kyla: …*growls*…**

**Shadow: Kyla, please.**

**Kyla: …this story is stupid! I don't even know why Manias is doing this time-continuum thing with this guy!**

**Shadow: KYLA! This is important to know! Just do it.**

**Kyla: …Yoshevil's patented music move is gibberish like said (/watch?v=bIOiV4d1SVI) goes in the URL and you click the Youtube link to play the music. Happy?**

**Manias: What's going on? What'd I miss?**

**Shadow: The intro, disclaimer, and the patented move explanation.**

**Manias: Oh. Then, let's continue on.)**

Pt. 4

**/watch?v=X3dYs0CaCps**

Kyla clutched onto Shadow's arm as he glared at Sonic and Tails furiously. How could Sonic let such a device into the headquarters? Kyla was scared for the first time out of five months that maybe Yoshevil was following them. Shadow stomped up and swatted Sonic aside. "I'm taking this thing out to the trash!" he yelled in fury as he grabbed the machine, still plugged in.

"WAIT!" Tails shouted trying to reach Shadow. "I didn't get to try it out yet!"

"Trust me, Tails. It's for your own good." With that, Shadow Chaos Controlled himself to the garbage dump. Kyla ran out the door after him. But she stopped at the door, turned to face the team, and snarled, "Just don't buy that damn thing again! Trust us on this one, please!" Then, she went out the door and ran with all her speed toward the house.

**/watch?v=4JP0LbNJBSY**

Shadow found Kyla sitting at the dining-room table in thought. He walked in and Kyla looked at him. "Is it destroyed?"

Shadow nodded, and she relaxed. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"You aren't the only one," a voice sounded behind them. They turned, and saw Jack (Two-face) leaning on the window sill and looking at the sunset. "Esstacy has fallen under the spell of that horror. I have failed."

"Not yet," Kyla stood up. "I never give up on my planet. If I'm the only one that can save Esstacy, I will, even at the cost of all my lives."

"I know you would, but it's too late," Two-face looked at his mother sadly. "They are all watching that dreaded machine and, as we speak, Yoshevil is gaining the knowledge to dominate both planets. We cannot let the same fate happen to Mobius."

Shadow stood up from his seat and walked up to Kyla. "It's true, we can't. But we need your help to stop him so that we can."

Two-face nodded and said that he would.

…

Kyla introduced Two-face to the team. Nazo just chuckled softly to himself saying to himself, "An abomination of abominations."

Kyla spun around and grabbed Banri and rushed him so quick, no one got to blink. "I DARE you to say that again!" she hollered.

Nazo just pushed Banri aside with one finger and said, "If it's all the same to you, Kyla, your birthright doesn't really help the situation."

Kyla had had it. "No one needs to remind me I'm A HALF-BREED, DAMMIT!" She lunged for Nazo and started a fight. Nazo just dodged Banri's swings and landed a punch to the chest, careful to avoid the stomach. Kyla just grabbed the hand, spun him around, and threw him at the wall. Bad move. Nazo ricocheted off, pushed Kyla up to a wall, and pinned her there. "ENOUGH!" Shadow shot a Chaos ball at Nazo and shot him away from Kyla. "Regardless of whose birthright is whose, we need to focus on the matter at hand! Understood?"

Kyla loved it when he goes into authority mode like that. She stood up, and did the Koopa salute (sharp slap across the chest with a fist), and said, "Yes sir!"

Nazo just dusted himself off and pointedly turned his back, clearly not interested in anything more to do with whatever was going on.

"So, what do you suggest, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow looked over and smiled. "I think we should pay a little visit to our friend, the egg."

…

Shadow decided to lead the patrol to the Egg-lair. Kyla wanted to come, but Shadow said, "I need you to stay here and guard the team with the others."

"But I want to! You need me as much as the team!" Kyla had complained.

Shadow was about to throw a retort back at her, but Two-face intervened saying, "Why don't we flip a coin. Heads, I go. Tails, she goes." Before they could object, he tossed a gold coin from Esstacy into the air. Shadow actually noticed scratches on one side, while the other was completely unharmed. It landed on the clean side, and Two-face declared, "HEADS!" Kyla was left in shock, but she did not object as the team proceded without her. As the crew (Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Scourge, Emeril, Silver, and Two-face) went on their way to the lair, Twoface walked up to Shadow, and said, grinning, "I am proud to fight alongside you, father."

"And I beside you, my son," Shadow grinned back. Silver asked Two-face lots of questions he actually knew the answer to, and Emeril asked Sonic, "Why-is-the-future-son-of-Kyla-and-Shadow-coming-w ith-us?"

Sonic didn't answer for a time, then he said, "Because Kyla's too close to giving him birth. If you hadn't noticed her stomach, it's so much shorter that three or four months before she gives birth. Plus, Two-face won heads-or-tails to Kyla, so he was picked."

"SHH!" Shadow shushed, "We are close." In front of them was Eggman's base in South-line Central.

**/watch?v=cZ57ZvrbmG8**

South-line Central-Station was once busy and alive with the people rushing around from building to building. Now, it was as lifeless and cold as Eggman's Robots that currently inhabited the area. It pained the group to see their former base in the Center of It All to be the lair of the Deviled Eggman. As they toured the ruined streets and empty buildings, Two-face kept sniffing like Kyla sometimes did when she sensed trouble. Shadow saw this and turned his way. "What is it?" he asked Two-face.

"I think I smell Yoshevil in the vicinity, but I can't be sure," Two-face answered, "If he is here, he knows we are here to stop him, and he'll need backup from Eggman."

"Well," Sonic piped up, "we'd better beat him to the ol' egghead," Sonic stretched his legs and started to take off like he usually did in this type of situation. But Nazo intercepted him and held him by the head in a stopping motion. Then he said, "Before you go summon the welcoming committee, we should at least look for escape routes in case fortune turns its tables on us somehow." He let go of Sonic causing him to fall on his face in the snow-covered cement.

"I agree with Nazo," Silver said. "We don't know what traps and tricks Eggman's reset for us this time." Sonic, spat out snow and, slowly, he nodded his head.

…

Eggman was actually expecting them to try this stunt, and he let them in. But after a quick chat with the Sonic Team, he said he had work to do and that they should leave. But little did they know that Yoshevil had other plans for the Sonic Team. As they were talking about him to the good Doctor, Yoshevil launched a full-scale attack on the team headquarters on a mission of his own. And, after the Team left Eggman's lair, he entered the lab with his prizes: Amy Rose, Rosy the Rascal, Chris Thorndike, and, finally, General Kyla of the Koopa Army. Eggman opened a cell door, only to reveal some more prizes: Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy. Yoshevil tossed his other prisoners in with Peach and Daisy, and locked them in, chuckling as to what he would do next.

**/watch?v=ExW-yjVEyuY**

The team was surprised to see the Team Headquarters in a heap as it was whenever there was an attack. Only this time, it was totally demolished, and they were left speechless. The walls were torn down into rubble, the roof became non-existent, and the Mario bros. PLUS Bowser and the Koopalings were standing next to the broken portal in shock. Two-face searched frantically for his mother, but Kyla was nowhere to be found. "NO!" he wailed in anguish, "that monster will pay dearly for this treachery! He's taken my MOTHER!" And he fell to his knees and sobbed.

Shadow started looking for other members of the disheveled bunch, but he only found Mephiles, Tails, Cosmo, Blaze, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, and Omega. He asked Mephiles what happened, and Mephales recounted his part of the story: "We were attacked by some odd lizard that was black and wore a trench coat. He kidnapped Kyla, Amy, Rosy, and Chris. He said that he would avenge himself against us all for ever messing with the Yoshi tribes at all."

"What was his name?" Shadow asked him, afraid of the answer.

"…he didn't say," Mephiles grunted as Shadow pulled him to his feet.

"I'm telling you," Two-face cried, his eyes red with tears, "It's that bastard, Yoshevil. I just know he wants us all dead, and me nonexistent!"

Bowser came up to his future grandson, and stood him on his feet. "Now, you listen to me," he roared, "this Yoshevil guy may have taken Kyla, but he will never destroy her. You know why?"

Two-face shook his head. "Because she knows that any Yoshi's weaknesses in through the stomach. When he goes to eat her and put her in an egg, she'll tear him up from the inside when she'll get the chance. But, there's more than one way to kill a Koopa."

Mario stepped forward and said to Sonic, "He took-a Peach and-a Daisy. We will-a help you to stop this-a monster."

Sonic looked at Mario and smiled. "Then, Mario, Bowser, everyone, the final battle is at hand. Let us prepare to fight this damned monster, and get back those stolen from us. WE FIGHT, AND WE WILL WIN!"

**/watch?v=bIOiV4d1SVI**

Everyone cheered their approval. Bowser called his air ships, Tails got the Blue typhoon battle ready, and everyone else helped with the repairs. Shadow and Two-face just sat and planned everything. "You think we have a chance?" Two-face asked Shadow.

"Yes, I do," he answered taking his hand. Two-face took out his coin and said, "Heads for good luck. Tails-"

"We don't need that," Shadow put the coin down. "We always win, luck or not." And, silently, he reached over the table to hug his son.

…

**(Manias: WHEW! Long and painful. I'm thinking it's coming out pretty damn, good.**

**Yoshevil: I agree!**

**Manias: Hey! Shadow, What's up with Kyla?**

**Shadow: Sorry. Kyla's still pissed off at this.**

**Manias: Well, it's almost over anyways. She can survive one more chapter. Yoshevil, care to take us away?**

**Yoshevil: What will happen next? Will Yoshevil and (AKA Dr. Eggman) actually win? Or, will the team save the hostages? And what does Two-face know that Shadow and Kyla don't about their future? Find out next time!**

**Manias: Nice exit.)**


	5. The Final Showdown

**(Manias: As per the time-limits to such things, my other quarter is now officially pissed off at me.**

**Yoshevil: Why?**

**Manias: Because she thinks this breaks the time-space continuum. So, we'll say this is the last chapter. As usual, we do NOT! own and Sega or Nintendo characters. Just our OCs.**

**Yoshevil: Also, whenever you see computer gibberish in bold, that's my patented YouTube trick. To listen to the music, you simply need to open a new tab with the YouTube homepage, and copy-and-paste the gibberish into the URL! This is an example: /watch?v=eUG-wYip15w**

**Manias: That's done, let's bring home the finale'!)**

Pt. 5

**/watch?v=qcs5vyOS1Lg**

Kyla was dragged out of her cell and placed on a bench in a different cell. Still tied up, she tried to sit upright. It was only a few more months before she gave birth and the baby was kicking like hell was going to break out of her stomach. Yoshevil saw this and entered the cell with his flashy jacked covered in light-up Yoshi eggs and his fedora was lined with green lights. He smiled at Kyla and asked, "Like the outfit? It keeps me safe when I'm jogging at night."

"You bastard!" Kyla grunted, "You're not gonna get away with this. I just know Shadow and Lord Bowser will come for me."

Yoshevil paused and stalked up to her. "I'm…COUNTING on it!" he laughed. "And soon, all of Esstacy AND Mobius will crumble at my feet. And you, my dear half-koopa, will die by my hand."

"What'd I ever do to you?" Kyla roared in fury. "I don't even remember you, and you want revenge for no reason?"

"Not for just any reason," Yoshevil replied in his reptile-like smoothness. "When you took over the Yoshi homeland, I watched as my home, my life, my everything, was destroyed for your neon castle! Now, for my revenge, as all the worlds give me their knowledge without ever taking their eyes off the dream screen, I will rule over them like a sun over a planet. And, as I said, you will die."

Yoshevil turned and walked away, leaving Kyla to struggle and pray silent prayers to God to give Shadow the speed of angels to help them all.

…

**/watch?v=ak5-FIfH85Q**

Sonic, Mario, and Bowser each lead their own parties of attack forces. Half of the group would go by sea (Sonic didn't want to go on that party), half by air. Bowser and Sonic lead the air-raids, and Tails and Mario were left to the sea. Two-face spoke on the intercom between all air ships and sea vessels saying: "Whatever we must face, we HAVE to reach that island in South-line. Yoshevil might be expecting us, so keep your wits about you."

"Can't we at LEAST get something to eat?" Sonic complained on the main vessel.

"You know, my ship DOES come with a kitchen," Bowser said.

"Or, we could get drive-through."

Shadow kept looking through the Blue Typhoon's periscope as he searched for the island the two villains resided. But inside the lair, the mad doctor, Eggman, and Yoshevil had just begun their game of "Interactive Battleship". Eggman went first, chuckling evilly. "A-14."

Outside, a bomb just to the right of the Typhoon went off. "What was that?" Tails shouted as he swerved away from the danger.

"Look Out!" Two-face was shouting back, "Yoshevil knows we're here now, and will set more of those off."

Inside:

Yoshevil and Eggman were having fun exploding the bombs. Yoshevil went next. "B-12!"

"Hit!"

"And my favorite vitamin, may I add."

Outside:

The ship dodged all the bomb's exploding around them. Shadow looked and saw the island, but it was too late.

Inside:

"C-9!"

Outside:

A bomb hit the typhoon on the right wing, and it caused the ship to sink to the left, due to balance issues. "Everyone off!" Tails shouted, "We've been hit! To the mini-subs!"

"AH!" Yoshevil gasped, "You've sunk my battleship! I do believe, however, that the air armada will be expecting…TURBULENCE!" He pushed a button, and lasers shot out of the dome right at Bowser's air-ships. Sonic almost toppled over the side of the ship, but one of the elites caught him and pulled him up. "Thanks," Sonic grunted.

"Hold on," Bowser roared, "I need to bring her in for a landing!" And a landing, he brought them.

…

**/watch?v=sm-PH5pnUII**

As the team came up the island and into the hideout, a small group of renegades went in. Shadow lead Sonic, Mephiles, Nazo, Emeril, Tails, Two-face, Mario, Luigi, Knuckles, and a few elites, lent by Lord Bowser, and Larry, Morton, and Ludwig into the lair. Getting in was not as a problem as getting out…alive. They found Yoshevil sitting in a big armchair and leaning on his right arm. "Well, well, well," he chuckled as they filed into the room, "Look who's here. If it isn't the two-faced nimrod and his black –rat father. What a WONDERFUL surprise!"

"What have you done with my mother?" Two-face cried.

"So," Shadow raved, "You have found a device to manipulate brain-waves and read minds."

Yoshevil twirled a rod lined with green metal and a gold Yoshi egg on top. "You betcha!" he laughed. "Soon, my dream-screen will be on every TV on BOTH planets feeding me: credit-card numbers, bank codes, ATM lock numbers, SSSSSSSSCRUMPTIOUS fantasies and little white lies. Into my head, they'll go." He raised his arms up in triumph. "Victory is inevitable! For if "Knowledge is power", then a god…am…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..was that a little too much? I can't tell anymore!"

"Yoshevil," Sonic said with a smirk, "there is only one God, and you are just gonna be like Satan if you go THAT far."

"You think I care?" the black Yoshi roared. Sonic jumped backwards, and fell silent. Then he changed the subject. "Anyway, I've seen your minds. You have a great Mystery behind all those spines, Shadow. You ALL have a big part in this, but are you truly meant to be loved?" A boxing microphone lowered from the ceiling and Yoshevil grabbed it and switched to an announcer's voice. "We'll find out today! But first: let's meet our contestants. Behind Curtain…Number…ONE!"

Bokkun flew over to a string and pulled it down to reveal on the ceiling:

"The Lovely General of the Koopa army. Pregnant and the wife of Shadow the Hedgehog, she hopes that someday, she will conquer Mario and Luigi." Kyla raged in her bonds and tried to escape the cylinder cell. But Yoshevil paid no heed as he pointed to another curtain beside her. "And behind curtain number two:" Bokkun moved to the next string and pulled to reveal:

"The absolutely fabulous Rosy the Rascal and Amy Rose. Foolishly dreaming they would both be the wives of Sonic and Scourge the hedgehogs, they both enjoy shopping, hammering robots and outdoor sports."

Amy and Rosy, tied back to back, tried to tip the cylinder to one side, but the chain held fast. Yoshevil grinned as he said, "And, behind curtain number…THREE!" Bokkun pulled the string. "The always lovable Princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi stared up at Daisy in shock and fright. Mario clutched his fists in anger. Yoshevil didn't notice as he continued onward. "These two plucky princesses always seem to get kidnapped. Why? Nobody knows."

Peach and Daisy shared Mario and Luigi's shock. Mario took a step forward, but Two-face held him back and shook his head. Mario understood. If he tried anything now, it could kill them all. Yoshevil then pointed to the curtain next to the princesses'. "And, finally, curtain number four!" Bokkun pulled the last rope. Who was in there made Sonic and Tails gasp in shock. "Christopher Thorndike! This teenager turned back six years of age in time just to be with his beloved hero. He enjoys martial arts, running, inventing and lots of action-packed video games. And, below all these contestants, my personal favorite." Yoshevil pushed a button on his chair to open the floor beneath the cylinders. "A watery grave! Just one push of a button, and, five seconds later, these people are GULL feed on the rocks below. Not enough time to save them all."

"Yes there is," Scourge said as he, Shadow, and Sonic stepped forward. "Remember? We run at the speed of sound."

Yoshevil didn't know what to say after that. So, Two-face came up to stand beside his father and said, "If I were you, I'd give up." But Yoshevil, far from giving up, pushed the button to drop the prisoners towards the rocks below.

…

**/watch?v=7RirEqehfsg**

If Kyla didn't have Koopa strength, she would've never been able to break the bonds and get out of this mess. She broke the bonds around her wrists and ankles, ripped off the gag, and launched herself toward the other five. With Tails at her side she grabbed Amy and Rosy and grabbed the wall. Tails got the two princesses and Chris. Climbing up the wall, however, Kyla couldn't get a good grip because of the slippery walls. Tails hauled Chris up and untied Peach and Daisy. Chris was untied by Nazo and Kyla was helped up by Shadow and Two-face. Kyla hugged them both and started untying Peach and Daisy. Finally, Kyla drew Banri from his sheath on her back, and faced Yoshevil. "You, sir, are DEAD!" she roared as she summoned Ztars from her pouch and drew forth Dark Matter. Swirling in a flash of blinding white light, Kyla transformed into Ultimate Kyla, using the powers of Dark Matter, Ztars, and armor she forged from a shard of the Dark Star. Yoshevil was speechless! She could actually do that? Kyla roared in fury as she lunged for the black Yoshi. But Yoshevil was ready for a fight, and pushed a button to reveal an arena made for this type of battle. Kyla happily stepped inside the ring with Yoshevil, and the final battle commenced.

…

Kyla took the liberty of starting the fight with a pit of Dark Mater. She launched it under Yoshevil's feet, but he jumped out of the way and kicked an egg right for her head. Kyla ducked and shot energy orbs out of Ultimate Banri in the air while Yoshevil dodged left and right. Finally, Kyla stopped, jumped toward him and swung at him. She would've succeded, but Yoshevil pulled out a black katana with green ribbon. "Like the katana?" he asked smugly. "I call it, "Death of Kyla".

"Oh, very funny," Kyla growled under her breath. "Now how about you put up a fight?"

Kyla swung furiously at Yoshevil, pushing him toward the edge of the ring. But just as she was about to finish him, Yoshevil pushed a trigger on his side, and a trap door opened beneath Kyla. "So long, Koopa-lady!" he laughed as she fell into a deep dark pit.

…

"NO!" Two-face yelled as his mother fell through the floor. He took a knife and sped to the hole, pulled Kyla, who was clinging to the edge, up, and he faced Yoshevil. "You will not harm her again!"

"How sweet," Yoshevil chuckled, "Like mother, like son. Let's see what you got!"

"With pleasure," Two-face replied. He took Banri in his hand and lifted him up. Because he had Kyla and Shadow's blood, Twoface was able to wield him. With one mighty swing and a massive amount of chaos energy, he raised Banri in the air, shouted "Chaos…**SLICE!**", and brought down the Yoshi with one swipe. Two-face came up to him, grabbed him by the neck, and prepared to kill him. But Sonic stopped him and said, "We'll handle this."

But Yoshevil turned Shadow's way and kept mumbling, "Why...can't I…kill yooouuuu? Why? Why?"

But Shadow didn't answer. Instead, he put Yoshevil in iron cuffs and handed him to Nazo. Then he went over to Kyla, who had just taken off her armor and powered down, and hugged her. "Are you hurt? Is he alright?"

Kyla just smirked and said, "I think he's fine."

Amy then came up to her and said, "Kyla, it's nearing that time. We should go."

Kyla looked at the worn-down Bowser, who looked older and frailer than he used to be. The Koopalings surrounded him in worry and tried to get him to sit down. She nodded to Amy, who understood her concern, and went to find a big enough chair. "Shadow," Kyla asked. "Where's Two-face?"

"I'm still here, mom," came Jack's voice behind her. Kyla spun around. There he was.

"Tell me," she queried, "Why did you come and save us?

Two-face then said, "Why, isn't it obvious?" he asked. When she still looked puzzled, he answered, "It's because I love you. I'm your kid, and I will always keep the koopa code in my heart. But I also came here to see you again. I missed you since you left in my time. I wanted to go on the secret mission you and Dad went on in my time. So I built a time-portal. I came to your time to see you again. Mom, please don't leave me here, when you go."

Kyla was so shocked. She left him in his time, and probably never came back. But it was time for Two-face to go, so she couldn't ask any more questions, but she did find out why he really was here. And that was good enough for her.

…

**/watch?v=ymy_ZpYfTVk**

"Is it coming yet?"

"Patience, Cream. These things take time."

It was at least a month after Yoshevil's defeat and capture. They had put him in the asylum near the prison. After that, Two-face left through the portal Ludwig made for him. After about three weeks, they had all almost forgotten anything unusual had happened. Now, Kyla was about to give birth, and Cream, Mrs. Vanilla, Peach, Amy, and Rosy were in Cream's room helping Kyla while Bowser, Mephiles, Shadow, Mario, and Sonic were in the living room waiting anxiously. Shadow kept pacing the floor in wait. Sonic joked and said, "Don't make a rut in the floor, buddy."

Mephiles sighed and said, "Will you relax, Shadow? You're not the one having the kid, KYLA is."

"And That's the exact reason why I'm anxious. Are they okay?"

Then, Kyla's half scream-half roar erupted from the room above and startled Mario. "Mamma-mia! Even in-a birth, she-a loud."

"Still," Shadow fretted, "it's just too nerve wracking!"

Then, they heard it: a baby's first cry! Shadow raced up the stairs into the room. Mrs. Vanilla looked over and smiled. It's fine, Shadow. Kyla's just fine, and you have a healthy son."

Shadow came over to see Kyla, sweating and smiling wearily in the bed, and held a half-koopa-human, half- hedgehog baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "He's absolutely beautiful," Shadow whispered.

"Jack," Kyla whispered. "Can we name him 'Jack'?"

"Of course."

Kyla and Shadow kissed, then Kyla kissed the child's head and whispered, "I promise, I'll never leave you. Ever."

…

**/watch?v=wq7DI7UjUcM**

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Asylum, Yoshevil sat in his padded cell, scheming and plotting.

"They'll have to let me go…after all, I'm sane…and even if they don't, there's always my just-as-evil daughter, Karma…HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"

**(Manias: FINITO! Man, I am BEAT!**

**Yoshevil: I wonder what the three-quel holds?**

**Shadow: Yeah, If that ever happens.**

**Manias: Now what's YOUR problem?**

**Shadow: It's just that I just feel so bored. In most of these stories out there, I'm either paired with Amy, or I'm solo, or I'm paired with an OC. You out there in the audience! Listen up: Manias is now going to have a contest!**

**Manias: I am? ****Shadow-**

**Shadow: Whoever can come up with the best Fanfic pairing with me and anybody other that Amy or an OC, is favorite****d**** and followed. ****But there are no winners or losers. I have no preferences**

**Yoshevil: Now, hold on! What's the time limit?**

**Shadow: ****There is none. Take all the time you need.**** Manias? Take us away.**

**Manias: …I guess, good luck to all the contestants. Please check out my other stories, check out Yoshevil's channel and my other favorite authors. We'll see you later. PM me for details Shadow will provide me for the contest.**

**Yoshevil: That's a rap! Please review!**


End file.
